So Far yet so Close
by Living Chain
Summary: IndoXMalay OC. Terkadang menjadi kembar itu tak pernah baik. Tetapi, bahkan samudra pun takkan bisa membendung luapan cinta yang ditumpahkan oleh kembar itu untuk satu sama lain. Now deemed COMPLETE.


Uum, ini fic pertama saia di fandom Hetalia. Jadi, pa kabar minna-san? Dan entah kenapa saat-saat saia mau ngepost nih fic Netherlands malah muncul untuk pertama kali~ :3 –langsung kabur ke lj lagi abis ngepost- Yah, enjoy ya!

Summary: IndoXMalay OC. Terkadang menjadi kembar itu tak pernah baik. Tetapi, bahkan samudra pun takkan bisa membendung luapan cinta yang ditumpahkan oleh kembar itu untuk satu sama lain. Now deemed COMPLETE.

Disclaimer: Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz. Courtesy of beta-read © 'teacupz

Warning: Histroy inaccuracy (misplaced timeline); The Anglo-Dutch War is a LIE! –plak- Lokasinya Malaysia di Peninsula Malaysia. Pergantian POV yang gejhe. Netherlands yang (mungkin) OOC karena saia masih tak bisa menulis kekerenannya Netherlands –sedang mendapat fangasm tentang pair NetheJapan-

_edit: Okeh, entah kenapa saia agak lola waktu nulis T_T Thanks untuk Shiina Rika yang sudah memberitahu saia~_

_edit2: MAAF. Karena adanya suatu halangan kritis dalam pengerjaan chapter 2, saia memutuskan untuk membuat fic ini menjadi one-shot saja. Intinya, ini cerita COMPLETE.__  
_

* * *

Panas.

Hari ini panas sekali.

Sembari merebahkan tubuh kecilku di atas pasir pantai yang berwarna putih, aku melihat ke atas langit, di mana matahari yang bulat dan besar bersinar dengan terang tanpa ampun. Dengan cepat, aku mencoba untuk menutupi mata hitamku dengan lengan bajuku, yang ternyata tidak menghasilkan apapun. Matahari itu tetap bersinar, dan sinar yang membutakannya masih bisa merasuki pemandanganku di sana.

Aku menggerakan tubuhku ke samping, sehingga sekarang mataku memandang ke arah lautan pasir putih yang menjadi alasku untuk tidur, merasa bahwa lebih baik rambut hitamku tercampur oleh pasir daripada mataku yang akan buta oleh sinar matahari (walaupun mungkin nanti Singapore akan marah-marah karena katanya—katanya, sih, repot membersihkan rambutku ini. Yah biarlah, muka Singapore saat sedang marah lucu, sih).

Aku membenamkan tanganku di dalam pasir, sebelum mencabutnya kembali dari sana, meraup beberapa ribu butir pasir yang sekarang telah terakumulasi di dalam kepalanku. Kujatuhkan perlahan-perlahan butiran pasir tersebut dari tanganku, seperti aliran air terjun yang menderu-deru, sesaat tekanan air (dalam hal ini, _pasir_) jatuh ke bawah dengan derasnya.

Bau laut.

Di setiap serbuk pasir yang jatuh ke bawah, aku mencium bau laut. Rasa asin. Seperti bagaimana orang-orang di desa sana mengambil garam dari laut. Aku bingung, bagaimana caranya, ya? Ajaib sekali, dari apa yang adalah air yang diminum, bisa menghasilkan bubuk ajaib yang seperti pasir itu.

Aku pun duduk, kemudian segera berdiri dengan cepat, kaki-kaki kecilku membenam cukup dalam di dalam pasir (aaih, rasanya geli sekali ketika pasir-pasir itu masuk ke sela-sela jari!).

Tetapi, rasa geli itu pun menghilang ketika aku melangkahkan kakiku dari pasir, yang kemudian kembali lagi dengan cepat ketika aku kembali menapak di atas pasir. Seperti itu terus, terus, dan terus, sebelum akhirnya aku sampai ke batas antara pantai dan laut.

Air laut berwarna biru terang itu bergoyang-goyang—sangat menghipnotis seseorang untuk langsung terjun ke dalamnya yang adalah ekstasi terbesar yang bisa dirasakan seseorang dalam suasana yang sangat panas seperti ini. Tentu saja, aku ingin segera terjun ke dalam laut, membersihkan seluruh pasir yang bersembunyi di dalam kaki dan rambut sekaligus menyegarkan wajahku yang telah tertutup oleh keringat.

Tetapi pemikiran itu tidak kuindahkan.

Karena, rasa-rasanya, jika aku bersatu dengan laut ini…,

…aku seperti merasa ada 'seseorang', nun jauh di sana, di batas cakrawala laut yang tak bisa kulihat—seseorang yang terus memanggilku sedari dulu.

Dan bagaimana sakitnya ketika aku mengetahui bahwa aku tidak bisa menjawab panggilannya itu, dibatasi oleh lautan indah ini.

Ironis, bukan?

* * *

"Hoi, sudah selesai kau bermain air di sana?"

Aku menengok, hanya untuk menemukan seorang lelaki berambut pirang dengan mata hijaunya yang menatapku khawatir. Syal birunya berkibar-kibar diterpa angin laut yang sebentar lagi akan berganti menjadi angin darat. Tetapi aku tidak mengindahkan panggilannya, kembali membenarkan posisi kepalaku untuk melihat lautan berwarna biru di depanku ini.

Aku mendengar bagaimana ia menghela napas lelahnya (tambahan: napasnya bau rokok. Aku tidak suka itu), dan kurasakan bagaimana sepatu boots hitamnya menginjak-nginjak pasir pantai sebelum duduk di belakangku, suara tubuhnya yang besar berdebam di atas pasir. Kurasakan bagaimana tangan besarnya itu mengangkat tubuhku dari air laut sebelum menyenderkan tubuh kecilku di atas sela-sela kakinya. Aku hanya menurut, merasakan bagaimana hangatnya tangannya di antara tubuhku. Hari ini memang dingin, dan aku mencium bagaimana bau hujan mulai bearak-arak dari Selatan.

Kami berdua memandang lautan indah yang terkena semburat cahaya matahari yang mulai menyembunyikan sinarnya untuk beberapa saat. Setelah agak lama, ia berkata pelan, "Malam ini mau hujan, dan hari ini juga dingin, dan aku nggak mau ngawasin kamu lagi kalau kau sakit. Sudah berapa kali kamu sakit? Merepotkan. Aku banyak kerjaan tau."

"…Kakak nggak perlu sok-sok ngawasin gitu. Aku bisa jaga diriku sendiri,"

"Kemarin kau kecebur got waktu aku pergi ke tempat Japan,"

"A-ada pisang nggak tau m-malu waktu aku lagi jalan k-ke pasar!"

"Sama saja, _idioot_."

Aku langsung menunduk; sudah tak mungkin lagi aku mengelak setelah kak Nethere berkata langsung _straight-forward_ seperti itu. (Ta-tapi, bu-bukan aku yang salah! Pisa-pisangnya yang salah! Ke-kenapa pisangnya nggak pergi dari tempatku berjalan… Ta-tapi, memang sala-ahku juga, sih, nggak ngeliat. Ta-tapi! Tetap pi-pisangnya yang sa-salah!). Setelah beberapa saat dalam hening, aku kembali merasakan helaan napasnya, masuk melalui celah-celah rambut hitamku. Aku merasa nyaman, tetapi pada saat yang bersamaan aku menggigil. Rasa-rasanya napasnya memang dingin, entah karena dia baru sikat gigi atau memang karena hujan akan datang. Aku memilih pemikiran yang kedua.

"Kamu kedinginan, kan? Ayo pulang." tanyanya lagi. Dan tanpa kusadari, tiba-tiba syal biru miliknya itu telah melingkar di leherku. Tapi aku tetap tak bergeming, mata masih memandang laut luas yang berada di depan kami berdua.

Dia tahu, apa yang sedang kupikirkan jika aku sudah memandang lautan seperti ini. Ya, aku memang sering memandang lautan di sini—memandang lautan, waktu seharian kuhabiskan hanya untuk memandang air berwarna biru yang mengelilingiku ini. Setiap hari, hanya duduk-duduk di atas pasir sembari meminum es teh manis yang kubawa dari rumah, menikmati bagaimana angin di sekitar pantai berhembus dan bagaimana air laut bergerak-gerak mencapai kaki, terkadang membasahi celana yang kupakai, dan berpikir—apa yang sebenarnya ada _di balik_ lautan ini?

Dan saat ia datang beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu, ia memberitahukan tentang keberadaan sesuatu—_seseorang_, yang berada di balik lautan ini. Dan rasa penasaranku pun langsung tergantikan oleh rasa rindu.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya,"

Diam sesaat, selain keheningan yang dihancurkan oleh suara ombak yang terus menggulung di depanku seperti sebuah hantaman melodi eksotis, sebelum sebuah tangan yang besar menempatkan dirinya di atas rambutku, mengacak-ngacaknya sehingga membuatku membalikkan badanku, hanya untuk menemukan wajahnya yang dipenuhi sekelibat senyum simpul.

"Kalau kau sudah besar, aku akan mempertukanmu dengannya,"

"Benarkah?"

"Nggak usah banyak tanya, kecil. Kau akan tau nanti kalau sudah waktunya."

"Brengsek," umpatku dalam bahasaku sendiri tentang sikap ke-aroganannya itu (apalagi tentang nama panggilanku yaitu 'kecil'). Tampaknya yang diumpat sama sekali tidak menyadarinya, masih dengan santai menghisap pipa rokok yang entah kapan dia keluarkan, sama sekali tak tahu menahu bahwa aku sudah mengejeknya tadi.

Toh, ya sudahlah. Kalau aku bisa bertemu dengan kembaranku untuk pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidupku, apapun yang akan terjadi, terjadilah.

* * *

Pertama kali aku melihatnya adalah saat England menyatakan akan berperang dengan Netherlands.

"Dasar Netherlands brengsek! Berani-beraninya sok sombong di depanku ini yang sudah mengalahkannya beberapa tahun yang lalu! Asal kau tau saja, Netherlands, tidak ada yang boleh berdiri di atas kursi ratu perdagangan internasional selain United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland! Hahahahaha!"

…Atau setidaknya, itulah apa yang si alis tebal teriak-teriakkan di dalam kamarnya _hampir setiap malam_. Berisik. Menyebalkan. Banyak ngomong, padahal…

"Bukannya kamu menang melawan Netherlands karena dibantu oleh France?"

Dan pertanyaan (eheem—_pernyataan_) itu langsung membuat sang 'United Kingdom of Great Britain and Norhtern Ireland' atau apalah itu langsung menunjukkan muka lesu, alisnya yang tebal itu bergerak-gerak kesal mengingat salah seorang pirang penyuka mawar yang paling dibencinya itu telah _membantunya_. Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu tahu bagaimana sang 'UK' ini bisa-bisanya mengambil opsi yang _paling tidak rasional_ yang akan pernah diambil oleh seorang lelaki sejati Inggris. Yah, seperti aku peduli saja. Salahnya dia yang mengambil pilihan seperti itu.

Aku pun berjalan keluar dari ruangan pribadi milik England, meninggalkan sang bekas bajak laut itu sendirian masih dalam aibnya sendiri karena telah bekerja sama dengan France. Sepatu boots yang kupakai berdentang-dentang di atas lantai kayu tersebut (entah kenapa aku selalu merasa takut kalau-kalau saat aku sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba lantai itu langsung bocor dan kapal ini tenggelam… England memang sudah mengatakan bahwa kita sebagai personifikasi negara –dia memberitahuku sebelumnya- takkan bisa mati, tetapi…tentu saja aku takkan mencoba bahwa kita sebagai personifikasi negara bisa mati tenggelam, bukan? Terlalu berbahaya). Aku berjalan ke atas, menaiki tangga yang akan mengantarku ke atas dek kapal.

Setelah aku keluar, aku langsung bisa melihat laut dan langit biru. Laut (yang entah kenapa selalu tercium asin) yang biru, mengelilingi armada kapal milik England yang akan bertempur dengan armada kapal milik Netherlands hanya dalam beberapa jam—ah, mungkin menit, lagi. Dan langit, langit berwarna biru yang diwarnai (entah bagaimana caranya) kapas yang mengambang di sana.

Andai aku bisa jadi langit, mungkin aku bisa melihat apa—_siapa_ yang sedang memanggilku dari balik lautan.

…Ceh, bermimpilah terus.

"Ka-kapten!"

Teriakan dari seorang awak kapal itu membangunkanku dari lamunanku. Aku pun segera melihat ke arah pemuda berambut pirang itu, dengan tangan yang menunjuk ke arah lautan sana. Aku pun mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh pria itu, dan menemukan sebuah kapal lain, dengan bendera tiga warna yaitu oranye, putih, dan biru muda berkibar-kibar dengan megah di sana. Itu bendera dari Dutch Republic.

Netherlands sudah datang.

"England! England!"

Teriakanku menggema di dalam kapal, kaki-kaki kecil cepat-cepat melangkah di atas kayu yang menimbulkan suara _'Dok! Dok! Dok!' _yang kencang. Dengan tanganku, kuputar gagang pintu itu dengan keras…

…hanya untuk menemukan seorang England yang memakai sebuah _eyepatch _berwarna hitam di mata kanannya, sebuah _hook_ palsu berwarna emas menempel di tangannya, topi besar berwarna merah dengan bulu-bulu berwarna putih, dan, ya ampun, _ya ampun_, satu kaki palsu kayu di kaki kanannya.

Sembari mengacungkan pedangnya ke atas dengan (sok) gagahnya, ia berteriak, "Bersiaplah, Netherlands! The Pirate of Britannia sudah datang!"

"…yang kutahu, hari ini _bukan _tanggal 30 Oktober, England."

"I-ini memang bukan kostum Halloween tau! Ini baju ofisial pasukan Pirate of Britannia!"

"Oh, demi ratu Victoria, ini bukan zaman bajak laut lagi, England! Ini zaman _koloni!_ Koloni! Kau tau! Aku, koloni darimu, United Kingdom of America and Peninsula Malaysia?"

"United Kingdom of _Great Britain _and _Northern Ireland_!"

"Terserah!"

…intinya, setelah menendang _vital_ _region_ si bodoh England itu dua kali, aku pun segera menyeretnya ke atas dek kapal. Dan kulihat bahwa pasukan armada milik The Dutch Republic itu sudah berada beberapa meter di depanku. Kulihat seorang pemuda dalam umur 20-an dengan rambut pirang berponi jabrik bermata hijau yang mirip dengan milik England berdiri di atas sisi kapal, syal berwarna biru berkibar-kibar sama seperti bendera miliknya di atas sana. Tangannya disilangkan, dengan dada membusung ke depan yang ditambah dengan raut muka kesal. Dan, begitu sadar, aku tiba-tiba saja melihat England sudah berdiri di atas kapal, bergaya sama seperti Netherlands itu sembari meneriakkan,

"Netherlands! Menyerahlah! Dan berikan posisi tertinggi dalam perdagangan internasional dengan menyerahkan Indonesia padaku!"

…Bodoh, entah kenapa England ini seperti seorang stereotipikal _final boss_ berambut pirang panjang di dalam game-game buatan Japan yang akan diproduksi sekitar 300 tahun lagi, berkata panjang lebar juga klise sekitar tentang 'Menyerahlah, (isi dengan nama MC)! Serahkan keris pusaka itu padaku dan bersujudlah kepadaku! ' yang diikuti gelak tawa 'hahahaha'-nya yang bau mulut. Beh.

Tapi, tunggu sebentar, kalau di game milik Japan ceritanya adalah keris, di kehidupan nyata…Indonesia? Indonesia itu apa? _Siapa_?

Tapi pikiran tentang siapa gerangan Indonesia yang disebut-sebut oleh England ini cepat-cepat terhenti ketika kulihat Netherlands mendengus sebelum meludah ke laut. Terlihat seringainya (kudengar dari England, dia memang suka bertempur) mewarnai wajahnya itu, dan ia berkata dengan mantap, "Oh, kau tau, England? _Net als de hel zou ik, _dan karena aku tau kau para anjing penjaga ratu (aku melihat alis England menajam di sini) tidak pernah peduli tentang bahasa milik orang lain, akan kuterjemahkan dengan baik: _Like hell I would._"

Dan langsung saja pertempuran itu pecah.

England (dan juga Netherlands) segera menarik pedang mereka, di mana sisa-sisa awak kapal lainnya juga menarik batangan metal (atau dalam kasus Netherlands, entah dia mendapat pasukan dari mana, bambu runcing) milik mereka masing-masing sembari mempersiapkan kuda-kuda mereka. Aku pun juga segera menarik pedang milikku yang kuselipkan di samping perutku dan mempersiapkannya di depan tubuhku yang jika dibandingkan oleh para awak-awak lain sangat kecil terasanya.

Heh, peduliku. Walaupun aku hanya seorang koloni, aku akan memperlihatkan pada England bahwa aku mampu mengalahkan mereka (dan siapa tau, England akan meninggalkanku begitu setelah melihat kekuatanku, mungkin).

"Serang!" terdengar teriakan dari pemimpin kedua belah pihak.

Dan suara tembakan bom yang memecahkan gendang telinga menandakan dimulainya perang antara Anglo dan Dutch untuk kedua kalinya.

Aku mendengar suara—teriakan, sorakan, suara besi beradu dengan besi, daging yang tertusuk, darah yang terciprat ke lantai, suara tubuh kaku yang jatuh ke air, suara jembatan kayu yang dijatuhkan ke kapal sebagai tempat penyeberangan antara dua kapal, suara bom, teriakan, begitu terus berulang-ulang.

Astaga, begitu pikirku, melihat dada salah seorang awak kapal milik England tertembus bambu runcing yang sudah berwarna merah itu. Aku menelan ludahku, kaki belum bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatku berdiri; haruskah aku ikut maju dalam pertempuran berdarah ini? Membunuh orang-orang tak bersalah ini? Dan bagaimana jika _aku_ yang terbunuh? Aku takut mati. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak?

"Malaysia! Di belakangmu!"

Itu…teriakan England!

Aku langsung memutar tubuhku setelah England berteriak sembari menggoyangkan pedangku, yang ternyata berhasil memotong sebuah bambu runcing yang tadinya ditujukan kepadaku, sekarang hanyalah sebatas sebagai bambu tumpul yang lebih baik dijadikan pajangan saja. Aku pun melihat ke atas untuk mengira-ngira siapakah yang berani-beraninya menjadi penyerangku ini, dan menemukan seorang pemuda berkulit sawo matang (yang, jujur saja, saking miripnya dengan pendudukku, mungkin sudah kupikir dia adalah seorang Malaysia kalau-kalau ia tidak memegang bambu runcing—eem, tumpul, itu) yang menunjukkan muka yang ketakutan. Aku pun menyeringai penuh kemenangan menatap wajahnya itu, sebelum memasukkan pedangku ke dada pemuda tersebut.

Selamat tinggal, orang yang bukan pendudukku yang mirip dengan pendudukku.

Tubuh itu jatuh berdebam ke atas lantai, darah berkucuran dari antara sela-sela luka yang sudah kutimbulkan. Ini pertama kalinya aku membunuh. Membunuh. Membuat orang mati. Apalah itu namanya.

Bukannya takut, aku malah merasa bangga dengan diriku.

Aku berhasil, berhasil mengalahkan seorang pasukan milik Netherlands. Aku mengalahkan pasukan milik Netherlands yang adalah musuh milik England. Aku, yang adalah Malaysia, seorang koloni dari England ini telah membunuh pasukan milik Netherlands. Aku _bisa_ membuktikan kepada England bahwa aku memang bisa berguna untuknya.

Dan keberanianku langsung datang.

Dengan itu, aku langsung berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat dan menghunus pedangku ke arah kawanan pasukan Netherlands itu. Aku menebas tubuh seorang pasukan armada dengan pedangku. Tanpa ampun, bukan, ketika aku melihat tubuh itu berteriak agonis sebelum tercebur ke laut? Mungkin dalam pandangan orang lain, aku seperti seorang psikopat; seorang psikopat kecil yang sedang mengeluarkan tantrum tak terkendali sembari menikmati kiamat orang lain.

Tapi tidak—tidak. Aku bukan psikopat kecil; aku tidak membunuh orang lain hanya demi kesenangan belaka. Aku membunuh orang lain hanya karena—

Karena—

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sebuah hembusan angin dari arah belakangku, disertai dengan hawa membunuh yang amat kuat. Aku memutar tubuhku dalam gerakan elok yang diikuti dengan sebuah bambu runcing yang menggores perut sampingku. Aku berputar lagi, membuat gerakan seratus delapan puluh derajat untuk membunuh lawanku yang berani-beraninya menyerangku yang adalah Malaysia yang hebat ini. Dan ketika aku selesai berputar, aku melihat…

…diriku sendiri?

Tubuh kecil yang sama besarnya dengan diriku, wajah bulat berciprat darah, rambut berwarna kayu eboni yang ternodai warna merah, dan…mata hitam legam yang juga menatapku dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Kalau saja tangannya tidak memegang sebuah bambu runcing yang tentu saja berbeda dengan pedang besi yang kupegang, mungkin aku sudah menandakan diriku benar-benar sebagai seorang psikopat yang sedang berhalusinasi.

"Kau…?"

"…Malaysia?"

Tunggu, tunggu, _apa_?

Bagaimana ilusi ini—(apa ini memang benar ilusi? Halusinasi? Kenapa rasanya ia terlalu nyata?)—bisa tahu tentang namaku?

"Indonesia!"

Pemikiranku langsung terhentikan ketika sebuah pedang turun di depanku. Kaget oleh serangan yang begitu tiba-tiba itu, aku segera melompat ke belakang. Ternyata yang menyerangku adalah Netherlands, yang sudah menggendong _doppelganger_-ku itu dengan erat. Kupikir dia akan kabur membawa diriku—aakh, klonku atau siapapun itu! layaknya seorang pangeran berkuda putih yang sedang membawa putri di pangkuannya, tetapi, jauh dari pikiranku.

Dia membawa pedangnya turun.

Gawat.

Aku akan—

'_Tlaaang!'_

…Eeh?

…Suara pedang, bukan suara daging yang terpotong (lagipula, kalau memang yang kudengar adalah suara yang kedua, tentu saja aku takkan bisa mendengarnya, bukan?)

Aku membuka mataku pelan-pelan, dan menemukan seorang berambut pirang dengan punggungnya terarah kepadaku.

Itu—

"England!"

Masih membelakangiku, mencoba menahan serangan dari Netherlands yang menggendong _doppelganger_-ku itu, dia berteriak, "Kau bodoh! Ngapain bengong begitu! Lari, Malay!"

Mendengar namaku dipanggil, aku cepat-cepat berdiri dari tempatku terjatuh, mengambil pedangku yang tadi terjatuh. Tetapi, sesaat sebelum aku lari dari tempatku tadi, aku masih tak bisa melepaskan pandanganku dari kembaranku (kembar? _Kembar? _Ooh, serangan dari Netherlands tadi pasti membuatmu gila, Malaysia) yang ternyata sedang meronta-ronta di dalam pelukan Netherlands.

"_Oo gosh_, Indonesia! Kau mau mati apa!"

Anak itu (yang dipanggil sebagai Indonesia oleh Netherlands –jadi inikah yang diinginkan oleh England?-) tidak mengindahkan peringatan Netherlands. Ia malahan memberontak lebih keras, kaki menendang-nendang ke arah dada lelaki yang lebih tua minta dilepaskanb (kulihat Netherlands meringis kesakitan di sini, mungkin tendangan di dadanya itu memang menyakitkan). Ia menatapku dengan pandangan sedih, air mata hampir mengucur dari matanya yang sama dengan milikku itu. Ia berteriak.

"Nethere! Nethere! Lepaskan, lepaskan aku! Itu Malaysia! Jangan bunuh dia—aagh, Malaysia! Jangan pergi! Ini aku, _Malaysia!_"

Aku terkejap untuk sesaat (kakiku tak bergerak, tangan tertutup dinginnya keringat).

Ketika dia memanggilku dengan nama itu—dengan suara itu.

Teriakan yang sama.

Aku menatap matanya lagi. Mata hitam legam yang sama dengan milikku.

Sama.

Dengan suara yang memanggilku dari dalam laut.

—"_Hey, Malaysia?"—_

_Buih-buih itu memanggilku. Buih-buih yang datang dari laut Selatan, entah bermula dari mana yang bisa-bisanya menyeberangi kak Singapore dan sampai kepadaku ini._

—"_Malaysia?"—_

_Buih-buih itu memanggilku lagi. Suaranya yang kecil, dengan nada yang pelan yang mirip dengan suaraku, sangat aneh didengar di telinga tetapi familiar pula pada saat yang bersamaan._

—"_Malaysia?"—_

_Suaranya mulai tidak jelas, tertutup oleh suara ombak laut yang mulai mengaum saat-saat di mana hari mulai gelap seperti saat ini—atau mungkin karena pemilik dari suara ini menggigil kedinginan saking lamanya ia menunggu di dalam air (hey, suara ini berasal dari laut). Rasa-rasanya aku ingin memeluk pemilik dari suara ini, agar suaranya yang sekarang lebih terdengar sebagai ketakutan itu akan kembali seperti bagaimana awal-awal aku mendengarnya. Tetapi, apa dikata—suara ini berasal dari _buih—_buih yang akan menghilang ketika aku memeluknya._

—"_Ma…ay…s…a?"— _

_Suaranya mulai menghilang. Takut bahwa suara ini akan menghilang sebelum aku tahu jawaban yang ingin kutanyakan dari dulu, aku cepat-cepat menjawab._

"_Aku di sini. Siapakah kau?"_

_Dan satu-satunya jawaban yang selalu kudengar setiap kali aku bertanya hanyalah,_

—"_Malaysia, Malaysia, Malaysia, Malaysia, Malaysia, Malaysia, Malaysia, Malaysia—"—_

"Malaysia?"

Tangisanku pecah.

Aku akhirnya tau siapa yang memanggilku dari sana.

"Indonesia?"

Suara bom diluncurkan terdengar kembali.

* * *

Pertempuran sudah usai.

Tidak ada yang menang, tidak ada yang kalah, tidak ada yang mati (baca: tidak ada yang mati kecuali para orang-orang awam negeri_ku_ yang mati sia-sia di tangan England. Maafkan aku, semuanya, tidak bisa menjadi seorang personifikasi negara yang baik). Yang dalam arti, posisi 'ratu perdagangan dunia internasional' masih diduduki oleh Netherlands.

Yang dalam arti, aku masih _tetap _akan menjadi koloninya untuk beberapa tahun—aah, mungkin puluhan, bahkan _ratusan_—ke depan.

Yang dalam arti, Malaysia masih _tetap_ akan menjadi koloni milik England untuk entah berapa tahun lagi.

Dan jika kedua hal itu digabungkan, maka hal itu berarti:

Aku masih tak bisa bersatu dengan Malaysia.

Pikiran itu menyebalkan; setelah kami bertemu setelah entah berapa lama kami terpisah (kak Netherlands bilang bahwa bumi sudah eksis sejak 1000 tahun lalu, jadi mungkin…, 10 abad?), kami tetap tak bisa bersatu seperti apa yang seharusnya terjadi dulu.

Aku menyenderkan tubuhku ke dinding berwarna _beige_ di belakangku, sekalian, secara tak sengaja, mendengar suara Netherlands (dia memang suka berteriak keras) yang berteriak "Seenakmu saja. Indonesia itu _milikku_, dan akan menjadi _milikku _untuk selamanya."—"Begitu pula dengan Malaysia, poni jabrik! Seenaknya saja meminta Malaysia!"—"Berarti kau memang tidak punya hati karena kau tidak mau mempertemukan dua saudara yang sudah lama tak bertemu."—"Kalau begitu berikan Indonesia kepadaku! Aku akan mempertemukan mereka di bawah pemerintahan_ku!_" dan begitu berlanjut (Jujur saja, aku berpikir, kenapa tidak Netherlands yang adalah milik_ku_? Bukan hal yang sebaliknya? Lagipula kalau Netherlands adalah milik_ku_, aku tidak akan memulai perang yang bikin susah ini). Yah, intinya, Netherlands memutuskan untuk mengadakan konferensi dengan England mengenai perihal perang ini setelah perang armada itu berakhir gagal (terjemahan: gagal dalam arti mengalahkan satu sama lain). Dan seperti biasa, Netherlands tidak memperbolehkanku ikut masuk ke dalam konferensei, mengatakan bahwa, _"Kalau kau sudah besar,"_—ooh, itu sudah klise, Netherlands! Berapa kali kau akan mengutarakan kata 'Kalau sudah besar'!

"Uum, Indonesia?"

Aku menengok ketika namaku dipanggil, dan kemudian menemukan—kaca? Aah, bukan,

Ternyata 'kaca' ini adalah Malaysia.

"E-eeh, eeh, a-anu, Ma-Malay?" kataku pelan—entah kenapa aku jadi gagap seperti ini… Duh, malu rasanya! Maksudku, aku sudah berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya seperti orang apa tau saat pertempuran itu berlangsung, padahal aku belum mengetahui tentang dirinya sama sekali! Memang, sih, kami ini saudara kandung (kembar, malah), tapi, kan…

Tetap saja, rasanya kata-kata tidak ada yang mau keluar dari mulutku. Aku menunduk malu sembari melihat ke lantai, tangan meremas kain bajuku yang kebesaran erat-erat. Aah, padahal sudah di depan seperti ini—sudah ingin bertemu dengannya entah sedari kapan—aku malah, malah…

Tetapi, tidak seperti yang kupikirkan tentang apa yang akan dikatakan Malaysia (kupikir dia akan berteriak, "Kakakku bukan orang gagap seperti ini!" dan beranjak pergi dengan kesal). Malaysia malah _tersenyum_ sambil berkata,

"Kau lucu deh. Boleh kupeluk?"

H-heh?

Tiba-tiba saja, tanpa seizinku, Malaysia langsung memelukku.

Astaga—Malaysia memelukku Malaysia memelukku Malaysia memelukku Malaysia memelukku Malaysia memelukku Malaysia—

_Memelukku_.

"Ma-ma-ma-ma—,"

"Aku selalu ingin memelukmu, kak Nesia."

"H-heh?"

Rasa-rasanya, aku merasa punggungku kejatuhan sesuatu yang hangat—hangat—hangat seperti…

"Selalu… Kak… Selalu ingin… bertemu denganmu…"

Air mata.

Air mata yang ditumpahkan dari mata yang sama hitamnya dengan milikku. Air mata yang sama asinnya dengan milikku. Air mata yang sama persis dengan apa yang aku sendiri sedang tumpahkan.

"Aku sayang padamu, Malay."

Kami kembar—kembar yang terpisahkan oleh lautan. Tetapi, lautan bahkan samudra pun takkan bisa membendung luapan perasaan rindu yang kami tumpahkan untuk satu sama lain.

END

_

* * *

_

Trivia:

1. Second Anglo-Dutch War (Pertempuran Kedua antara Inggris dan Republik Belanda): Pertempuran di abad 17 yang dimulai setelah adanya Ambon Massacre dari keinginan England untuk menjadi, uum, yah, 'ratu perdagangan internasional' yang saat itu dipegang oleh Belanda (karena Belanda memonopoli rempah-rempah Indonesia)

2. Sebenarnya, Malaysia baru jadi koloni Inggris abad 18, makanya itu para dosen sejarah jangan bunuh saia. Okeh, mungkin saia akan dituduh memain-mainkan sejarah. Tetapi Hetalia sendiri juga begitu, toh?

3. Anglo-Dutch War itu emang diakhiri dengan konferensi apa itu namanya yang saia males cari –digampar- Yah, saia nggak tahu jalan konferensi aslinya sih. Tapi kira-kira begitulah. Sekali lagi, ini _Hetalia_.

4. Entah kenapa saia merasa Indonesia mirip Russia, tapi setau saia, dulu itu Indonesia emang 'bersatu' (kolkolkol~ -plak-) dengan Malaysia. Entah kenapa sekarang jadi kepisah aja. Saia lupa! -langsung digampar guru geografi-

5. Kenapa saia merasa trivia ini nggak penting?

6. Review? :)


End file.
